


Flying on Cloud 9

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Trampolines, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt originally given for destieldrabblesdaily:</p><p>Anonymous asked: Could I have HS BFF Destiel jumping on a trampoline and one falling on the other and have an awkward moment of silence where they lean in slowly them realize what they’re doing and awkwardly get off with throat clearing and running the back or their neck and they decide to go inside and there’s just sexual tension that everyone senses and they resolve it that same night when Cas sleeps over v fluffy pls :):):):)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying on Cloud 9

“I still can’t believe your dad let you go to the fair on a school night,” Dean jostled his best friend in the ribs as they entered the fair grounds.

“Yeah, well, he may be under the impression that I’m sleeping over at your house?” Cas raised his hands as he shrugged, an uncharacteristic devil smile playing on his lips. It only widened when he saw Dean’s baffled expression.

“ _You_ ,” Dean pointed at Castiel’s chest, “Castiel ‘I’m-never-breaking-a-rule’ Novak, mean to tell me that you  _lied_?” He mocked surprise, secretly pleased that the junior was finally living a little rebelliously, even if it was not telling his parents about where he would be.

“Well, technically I didn’t,” Cas countered. “I  _am_  sleeping over. He just didn’t know we’d be coming here,” He gestured to the ferris wheel and amusement park rides that littered Lawrence Park, booths set up every which way to make the most out of the space.

“Well, baby steps,” Dean slapped him on the back before scanning the rides. “What’re in for, rebel?”

Cas scoffed at the nickname. “We’ve been on every ride since we were kids. They’re hardly fun anymore.”

“Yeah, but those times we were with our parents, and they only put us on the little trains that go in that God-awful circle,” Dean continued scanning until his eyes landed on the perfect ride. “Bingo.”

“What?” Castle followed Dean’s line of sight before his eyes fell upon the largest trampoline he’d ever seen. “Oh no.”

“Why not? I thought you said you’d be a rebel?” Dean began walking towards the trampoline, forcing Cas to follow or else risking losing his best friend in the crowd. 

“I didn’t say that you did,” Cas muttered, but he knew Dean. Once his mind was made up that was it. Still, he was confused. Dean hated any form of flying, which included jumping. Was this Dean’s way of being a rebel. Castiel couldn’t help but smile. Maybe stepping out of his comfort zone wasn’t such a bad idea…

“Two please!” Dean raised his hands to the ride assistant.

“You boys are in luck, the place is empty,” the teenage boy answered robotically, having worked the same booth for the last 6 hours. His name tag read Samandriel. “Take your time jumping.”

“Sweeeeet,” Dean dove up first into the netted trampoline, Cas not far behind him.

Once they were inside the bouncy egg that was the trampoline, Dean turned to face Cas, allowing fir the blue-eyed boy to finally see that Dean was shaking slightly. 

“Okay, you jump first, and then I will. We’re talking maximum altitude, ‘kay?” Dean managed not to have his voice tremble. So what if he wanted to do something different today? Cas had been right about the other rides.

“Dean,” Castiel tried to abort this mission one last time. He was confused, after all. “You hate flying. Jumping is basically the same thing.”  
  
“Yeah, well, this is me being a rebel,” Dean deadpanned, his mind made up. There was not choice for Cas but to agree, and he began to hop lightly, carrying momentum once Dean joined in.

At first Dean would let out a small yelp once he was launched into the air, but after a while his agonized look turned to joy as they began to soar. With them being the only two in the trampoline they could bounce anywhere, not having to worry about trampling others by accident.

“SEE CAS?” Dean yelled over the sound of the springs that marked each of their bounces. “THIS IS FUN!” 

“YEAH!” Cas agreed, a smile mirroring Dean’s spread across his face. “I HAVE AN IDEA!”  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
“LET’S SWITCH PLACES ON THREE!”  
  
Dean nodded as his hair nearly touched the top of the netting, fear completely gone.

“ONE, TWO, THREE!” Castle launched his body towards where Dean was, feeling as if he had wings that could carry him anywhere in the sky. He closed his eyes to feel the wind whoosh past him before he felt something collide with his chest, making him meet the ground of the trampoline quickly in a crash. Dean and Cas had collided in mid air.

“Ugh,” Castiel slowly opened his eyes while air began to fill his lungs again. Blue eyes met green as Dean’s face was inches from his own.

For a minute both boys froze, either still stunned from their trapeze act gone wrong or in shock as to their present situation. Neither made a move to get up or step away. It felt like eternity and Castiel was enjoying it as much as he could. He’d been denying his feelings for years, not wanting to risk losing his best friend by admitting them. He thought back to their previous conversation of being rebels and couldn’t help but toy with the idea of being courageous enough himself to kiss the boy still towering on all fours over him.

If Cas didn’t know any better, he could have sworn Dean was having the same mental battle, but he felt Dean’s breath hitch as it grew slightly closer, almost as if in a trance. Castiel hadn’t realized he was doing the same thing until their noses brushed each other.

The contact snapped Cas back to reality and he abruptly wormed his way out from underneath those piercing green eyes. “Sorry sorry sorry sorrysorrysorry,” Cas cleared his throat and repeated his mantra, not daring to look Dean in the eye and instead glancing at his feet while Dean rubbed the back of his neck. 

“We crashed hard, huh?” Dean looked down at his hands, the blush that had covered his face starting to ebb after 5 minutes of silence.

“You can say that again,” Castiel attempted to smile while concealing his own face, his blush still in full force. He looked all over the trampoline, not daring to look back for fear of meeting Dean’s eyes. 

Dean raked his hands across his face.“Uh, home?” he offered.

 “Yeah, that works.” Castle agreed, prompting both boys to get up and exit the trampoline, neither speaking about what had just happened the rest of the night.

~

Dean sat on his bed in the darkness of his room, Cas having taken the floor in his sleeping bag. Dean hadn’t been able to fall asleep, all of his thoughts still tangled into that one messy moment in the trampoline. Had it been his imagination, or had he almost kissed the giant crush that was his best friend? It would’ve been perfect had Dean known there was no way Cas could feel the same way. But… Cas had leaned in, too, hadn’t he? 

Dean rubbed his eyes.  _I’m seeing things. No way._ He glanced over at the peaceful sleeping form of Castiel on the floor.  _But still…_

In that moment Dean decided to act, done with having to force down his feelings every time Castiel came to sleep over.  _I’m done lying to myself._

He slid off the bed as quietly as he could before making his way to where Castiel’s sleeping form lay half out of his sleeping bag. 

 _“_ Cas?” He prodded the other boy’s stomach, earning him a huff as Castiel stirred.

Still half asleep, Castiel’s dream still had a hold on him. “Yes Dean?”

“What happened in the trampoline…” Dean starts, unsure of how to go about what he was about to ask. Cas slowly began to regain full consciousness in the silent moments that followed.

_Now or never…_

“Wh-when we crashed. I need to know… did you want to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss you?” The words jumbled together in Dean’s mouth, forming what Dean thought was an incoherent gibberish. He fully expected Cas to scoff and turn over in his bag if he’d understood anything to begin with. There was no way.  
  
A small smile that slowly spread on Castiel’s face, his dream come true. He was on Cloud 9. Cas hadn’t imagined it after all. Dean actually did like him! And now he’s sitting here inches from Cas, giving Cas the final key to unlocking a new path in their lives.

Without warning, Cas moved to meet Dean’s lips on his own, feeling his heart soar higher than a trampoline could ever have taken him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! My main blog is cardinaleyes and my writing blog is cardinalwrites :)


End file.
